


Золотой век. Игрушка

by Ersente



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, PWP, Public Sex, Shemale, Slavery, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/pseuds/Ersente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>porn without plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золотой век. Игрушка

Миранда любит женщин. С тяжелыми сиськами, узкой талией и широкой задницей. Чтобы было, за что ухватиться. По чему хлопнуть и увидеть, как трясется мягкая, податливая плоть. В женском теле должен быть жирок, как в правильном стейке — немного крови. Оба только выигрывают в сочности. Ее тянет к женскому телу. Округлому, с крутыми бедрами и роскошными сиськами, которые колышутся при ходьбе и норовят выпрыгнуть из тесного лифа. Достаточно представить себе эту картинку, чтобы потечь и засунуть руку меж ног, плотно сжать бедра и кончить, не прилагая особых усилий.  
Миранда любит крепкие мужские члены. Короткие и длинные, толстые и тонкие, прямые и с кривизной. Любит, когда они двигаются в ней, долбят по стенкам влагалища или по шейке матки. Любит насаживаться на них до предела — пиздой, задницей и горлом.  
Миранда любит сочетать два в одном: утыкаться лицом в бритый влажный лобок, трахать и вылизывать пизду, пока хуй с азартом долбится в зад Миранды. Скакать на длинном кривом члене, прижавшись спиной к мягким сиськам. Развалиться в кресле и дрочить, наблюдая за тем, как трое мужиков дерут любимую игрушку.  
Больше всего Миранда любит девок с членами. У них самые шикарные сиськи, которые аппетитно трясутся, когда она скачет на гладком и сильном хуе. У них нежная и ухоженная кожа, на которой расцветают синяки от укусов и засосов. Они так искренне стонут на страпоне и часто дышат, и щипают себя за соски, и дрочат, сжав яйца в горсти. Этот товар нечасто появляется на аукционах и очень дорог. Но какое качество! Какое удовольствие!  
Миранда просыпается ранним вечером и приводит себя в порядок, держа тесак поблизости. Вход в бункер надежно охраняется верными псами: все самцы не в ее вкусе — слишком много мышц и тупые лица, но охрану не ебут.  
Миранда обвешивается броней, надевает тяжелые ботинки и защитный шлем. Закрывается наглухо. Не от пуль, от природы. От песчаной бури и крупного града. От туч ядовитого гнуса и стай воронья. Она идет лабиринтом на поверхность, прихватывает четверых телохранителей и одного носильщика, груженого запасным комплектом брони.  
День Аукциона считается днем перемирия, но шакалам и отморозкам плевать на правила. Миранда была бы глупой дыркой, если бы вышла одна. А через месяц — дыркой на продажу.  
«Это даже смешно», - ухмыляется она. Но ей по нраву приказывать, а не подчиняться.  
В здании аукциона Миранда раздевается, сбрасывает броню своим псам, надевает легкомысленную тунику и идет по густому ворсу красного ковра в комнату лотов.  
Игрушку Миранда видит сразу. На промасленной коже негритянки с тяжелыми сиськами горят отблески огня. Лот явно нагрузили под завязку: губы растянуты в улыбке, зрачки расширены, эрегированный член вот-вот разорвет кожаный охуйник, головка блестит от смазки, членодевка тяжело дышит. Миранда жестом приказывает развернуться и наклониться, лот подчиняется и раздвигает ягодицы.  
\- Борьба будет жаркой, - мягко говорит Синтия.  
Миранда с презрением смотрит на миниатюрную начальницу тюрьмы и фыркает.  
\- Есть еще две членодевки.  
\- Удачный аукцион. Но эта — лучшая.  
\- Давно в них разбираешься?  
\- Всегда. Просто у меня другие вкусы, - вкрадчиво говорит Синтия и проводит пальцем по голому плечу Миранды.  
Та инстинктивно вздрагивает, щерится на нахальную блондинку и краснеет от ее смеха.  
\- Предлагаю сделку, - говорит Синтия. - Ты на неделю становишься моей девкой, а я выкуплю эту тебе в подарок.  
\- Нет.  
\- У меня больше возможностей.  
\- Нет, - рычит Миранда. - И не становись у меня на пути.  
\- Или что?  
\- Я придумаю.  
\- Дрожу от нетерпения.  
Синтия смеется и уходит, покачивая узкими бедрами, обтянутыми строгой черной юбкой. Миранда дрожит от гнева и клянется, в который раз клянется, что достанет эту бабу, загнет ее раком и унизит всеми возможными способами.  
Торги идут с переменным успехом. Псов забирают почти даром. Нежных мальчиков и девочек — за высококачественную сталь. Членодевок — за титан и вольфрам. Самый ожесточенный торг разгорается за негритянку. Миранда молчит, оценивает конкурентов, наблюдает, как они отваливаются один за другим, и вступает в игру в последний момент. Сучка Синтия тут же повышает ставку — почти в два раза. Ей не нужна членодевка, но она хочет достать свою бывшую. Миранда скалится, проводит пальцем по грубому шраму на щеке — росписи Синтии — и перебивает ее ставку. И еще раз. И еще. Пока не схватывает горло от скорого поражения.  
Миранда в последний раз повышает и пристально смотрит на сияющую сучку. Та шлет ей воздушный поцелуй и сдается.  
\- ...Три! Продано! - возвещает аукционист и стучит деревянным молоточком по подставке.  
Сучка просто вытягивала деньги. Или играла на нервах. В любом случае, Миранда проиграла. Зато игрушка принадлежит ей. От предвкушения пощипывает губы и зудят руки. Первым делом Миранда наголо обреет свою новую членодевку. Лучше гладко выбритого черепа может быть только смазанный гладко выбритый череп.  
Распорядитель уводит Миранду в ярко освещенную комнату. Хирурги вводят в ее сердце шокер и рассказывают, к каким последствиям приведет задержка оплаты. Их слова пролетают мимо ушей: она столько раз слышала этот бубнеж, что может повторить его спросонья слово в слово. Одно нажатие кнопки, ее сердце парализует на веки вечные, и дефибрилляция не поможет.  
Миранде все равно. Она хочет притащить игрушку в свой бункер и сполна насладиться новьем. Она тащит игрушку в свой бункер, заталкивает членодевку в горячую ванную и моет ее, не подпуская никого. Ни одну рабыню, ни одного пса. Срезает длинные курчавые волосы и мурлычет от удовольствия.  
Членодевку отпускает. У нее начинается ломка.  
\- Как тебя назвать? - спрашивает Миранда.  
Игрушка молчит. Тяжело дышит, вцепившись в бортики ванной, и молчит.  
\- Давно на наркоте?  
\- Три дня, - хрипло отвечает членодевка.  
Миранда морщится. Развлечение придется отложить. Если только не обдолбать игрушку еще разок, для снятия пробы. Опасная бритва скоблит череп, вода покрыта маслянистой пленкой и клочьями пены с черными волосками.  
\- Переживешь, - уверенно говорит Миранда и свободной рукой сжимает большую сиську.  
Игрушка вздрагивает от неожиданности, кровь медленно стекает ей на подбородок и тяжелыми каплями падает в воду. Миранда слизывает дорожку и присасывается к ранке.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - хрипло шепчет она. - На выход.  
Игрушка поднимается, перекидывает длинные ноги через бортик ванной, становится на желтый коврик и смотрит поверх Миранды. Вялый член не так красив, как эрегированный, зато сиськи внушают желание загнуть девку и драть, пока она не взмолится о пощаде.  
\- Ну же, пошли, - ласково говорит Миранда и хлопает игрушку по упругой заднице.  
Та вышагивает, демонстрирует свои прелести, как хорошо вышколенная подстилка. Впрочем, за такие деньги не могли подсунуть дрянь: соглашение действует в обе стороны, поставщик некачественного товара рискует не только репутацией, но и жизнью.  
Миранда прихватывает тюбик со смазкой и идет следом. Любуется задницей и сильной спиной, подтянутыми мышцами и гладким черепом с тонкой царапиной. Кровь пульсирует в паху, влажные бедра трутся друг о друга, тянет грудь, напряженные соски трутся о шелк. Голые рабыни жмутся к бетонным стенам, псы плотоядно усмехаются. Любимчики по приказу проходят в комнату и становятся по углам, сцепив руки за спиной.  
Миранда кладет руку на спину игрушке и чуть давит. Та становится на четвереньки и раздвигает ноги.  
\- Какая послушная. Таблеточку?  
Миранда не любит вялые члены. Они выглядят жалко и убивают похоть. Голый хуй должен стоять. Вялый — стыдливо прятаться под одеждой и не оскорблять взор.  
Игрушка заглатывает синюю пилюлю и неспешно дрочит. Явно наслаждается прикосновениями и вниманием. Миранда хлопает ладонью по ее ягодице, девка вздрагивает и подставляется под следующий удар. И еще один. И третий. Досадно, что на коже не проступают красные пятна, но частое дыхание и тихое шипение столь же приятны.  
Миранда садится на игрушку верхом, трется пахом о ее спину и хлещет черную задницу. Сильнее и чаще, пока девка не упирается обеими руками в пол и не начинает громко всхлипывать.  
\- Ты, - приказывает Миранда одному из псов, - продолжай, - и разворачивается.  
Она выдавливает из тюбика смазку на гладко выбритый череп, заставляет девку уткнуться лбом в белый ковер и становится на колени. Мокрые бедра дрожат от нетерпения, Миранда часто хлопает себя ладонью по паху и сжимает свою грудь, смотрит на пса, смирно стоящего в углу, и ухмыляется — его штаны топорщатся, но лицо безмятежно.  
Игрушка плачет — от боли или от удовольствия, какая разница. Миранда раздвигает половые губы и прижимается к смазанному черепу, кладет руку на подбородок черной подстилки и трется. Шлепает задницей по спине девки и смотрит на пах пса.  
Дыхание сбивается, Миранда матерится, сжимает бедра и хрипло бросает:  
\- Зелень.  
На брюках проступает влажное пятно. Лицо пса искажается, но он не дергается. Он неподвижно стоит и смотрит на свою хозяйку, которую скрутила судорога.  
В ушах звенит, в горле пересохло, глаза слезятся. Миранда ослепла, оглохла и онемела. Ненадолго, через несколько секунд чувства возвращаются, она лениво заваливается на ковер и тяжело дышит.  
\- Вон.  
Псы поспешно выходят из комнаты. Игрушка порывается вслед за ними, Миранда пинает ее:  
\- Не ты. Оботри меня.  
Девка приносит тазик с водой и стопку полотенец. По ее лицу текут слезы, эрегированный член подрагивает, но она приводит хозяйку в порядок и не жалуется. Отличный товар.  
Игрушка легко поднимает Миранду, относит ее в постель и сворачивается в клубок на полу. Рукоять тесака привычно ложится в ладонь, жар постепенно спадает, дыхание выравнивается. Жизнь прекрасна. 


End file.
